mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Mythrian I would like 1 grey brick My MLN name is racinjason100 Mythrian 00:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Um I'll let Ajr take this one. 00:02, February 19, 2010 (UTC) � Mythrian I want 1 stone golem,4 rubies,4 sapphires,and 1 diamond. Mythrian 13:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'll give you the diamond and the golum-- 18:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::um I can only give you the diamond��:-( sorry-- 22:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I only need 3 rubies,4 sapphires, and a stone golem :Hmm....I don't have the diamonds if you befriend georgeeric999 in mln I can send you the sapphires. anonymous What I Would Like 1 ancient spear 1 rank 2 starter pack If needed my username is baru212 ok click my sound track mod that will be 45 clicks and I sent you a friend request -- 15:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC) i need tyres i need 18 tires 5 nebular crystals 1 forged master code 20 strawberrys 1 stolen data crystal 5 lost space probes 500 thrornax 1 glatorian contract 7 nitro 12 rough rubys � many thanks crash7726 do you still want your stuff?-- 22:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ican give 150 clicks for this all no bargaining -- 15:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) crash7726 ps plz get me the lost space probes i can get you the 18 tires for 3 clicks but ask either bobafett2 or joeman200 for the other items. i dont have them. 17:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) whats your mln?? i'll add you, im sgt_griffin. click anywhere. thanks 17:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) i found your mln. i added you. accept and i'll send you the tires. remember to click thanks. 17:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I have 5 lost space probes and the stolen crystal data that's 200 clicks to my sound track I've asked you to be my friend im johnater -- 15:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) jojo321 � � � � � � � I need ten dino scales and 4 rough sappiresJojo321 (talk) 16:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) can i please get a signature like you guys haveDawid 16:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC) FB100Z again I will now order 17 Elemental Fires. I'm out of clicks right now, but this is just a heads-up. 20:23, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I am out of fires right now...ask joeman on his talk page. ::Then I'll buy nine Red Flowers. 20:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::sorry I only have 2 you can have that if you need too-- 20:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm fine with the Flowers now. Where do I click? 20:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::NONONO I have enough. ::::::? 20:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I will sell you the flowers. 20:33, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I'll have a Wi-Fi Transmitter, and one of each Totemic Animal. But I'll go for the Wi-Fi first. I have not clicked yet, and in fact cannot do so. 01:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ugh...I don't think I can take this one guys... Streetracer213 i need 5 elemental fires my clicks just filled up so i got my full 79 now :ya sure. ok thanks ill do 30 clicks! spoilers hey BobaFett2 want 20 spoilers? Yes please! ok sent oh can i order 5 giants? thanks! :Giants aren't mailable sorry. oh can i have 5 beavers then? Yes why not. thanks wow i got way too much thornax want 300 thornax? YES PLEASE!!! ok 300 thornax coming!��;) hey i have a question can if you could send me 5 electric guitars that would be great! :I guess so. cool! i still got 98 thornax you want me to send them to you? cuz i dont know what to do with them Yes please! Anything that you which you don't need would be great! In fact, if you keep up all these great donations, I will give you a "coupon book" from the store. items i dont use? LOL if yes ill be sending you stuff all night then! Great and I'll make you a coupon book! ok ill send you 5 better bees then 66 apples! and then ill see Great also what would be the most useful items at this moment include millstones if you have any leftovers. sure thing i got 6 i sent you 5 better bees and 66 apples! ok ill send you 6 millstones Great I shall make you the coupon book right now! ok thanks i just sent you 6 millstones and 20 red flowers oh and one more thing can i have 5 gypsum? Sorry I don't have gypsum for sale right now. rough rubys oh well can i have 2 rough rubys please i sent you 3 potted plants! bobafett2 what do i do with the coupon book? its ok i started getting you to rank 10 but you know what my brother did :post a coupon when you place an order. It's in your talk page's history sorry that I deleted it. 18:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) alvin-2008 i want a rank 5 starter kit :so you still want you starter pack-- 22:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thornax 400 Thornax please and 10 clicks on LEGO MAGAZINE MODULE Rank 2. Thank you Tilmangoins (talk 01:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) i can give you the clicks but i cant give you 400 thornax cause i dont have that much. try asking bobafett cause he has too many thornaxs. you can click anywhere. thanks. 04:33, February 22, 2010 (UTC) OK, I clicked your Club Module Rank 3 I STILL NEED 400 Thornax please. Tilmangoins (talk 05:19, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I can do 100 if you want? 07:05, February 22, 2010 (UTC) bobafett's gonna send him the stuff. 02:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thornax can i get 500 Thornax for 50 Click??? -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 08:27, February 21, 2010 (UTC) can i order 1 phantom orchid and ten heroic storys? by the way my user is streetracer213 and 100 apples -Nix on the 500 thornax nobody needs that much and I won't supply more than 200 thornax at a time. :I'll take the apples and orchids. ok thanks i really need the orchids cuz im making a new auction soon Dawid 13:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) streetracer213 hey Bobafett its my bithday today��:DDD Sure I sent all that happy b-day! Did you get the coupons? yes thanks! anonymous I would like 5 bowmen, 5 pikemen, and 1 knight. 17:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Excuse my who are you? � I said the order above. Sorry, I am mjw65. that is my mln name. OKay I am georgeeric999 in mln. Bobafett2 you changed my password and its not in my e-mail and now i dont havw an account :( Anonymous I want to order ten solar power cells. My name in MLN is ranky98. 08:32, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Please click 10 times on group performence module-- 13:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Bowmen Needed Can I have 5 Bowmen please? blueblueblueblue 22:39, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ok but i spent 10 clicks earlier on :why do you need them?-- 23:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I want Them. blueblueblueblue 01:05, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Is it Ok if I do not do this order because you do not need them It is hard to get these-- 04:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :You shouldn't need them unless ou are rank 8... Move orders to user's talk pages? I think that it would be best if we moved all started orders over to the user's talk page. This would make it much easier, and have less clutter on this page. Once the order is complete, we could also move it to an archives page. Thoughts? Ajraddatz Talk 14:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I think we delet done orders yet and after the remove we going to archive it-- 15:01, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : I do not like the idea of archiving the page... We have so many orders we would have in time like 100 archived pages. I do like the idea of going to peoples talk pages to discuss the order but for new users (and the official store is why the made a account) I think it would be better for them just to check this page instead of having to make a talk page and then having them do it there. Shouldn't you make a forum of this anyhow?-- 00:27, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :NO joeman some people like archives. It makes you able to easily look at previous orders. ::I like them too even thought I do not use them... I just think for as many orders as we get we can't do that without a mess-- 00:54, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::How about 20 orders than Archive? :that means will will archive the page every 1.50 weeks do you want to do that? and you will need all the orders on that page to be completed.-- 00:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes that makes perfect sense. It will not require completing all orders as you can just move the orders out of the archive. ::well it could work and I will not be a stubbed 4 year old so I say lets just give it a try for a month or so.-- 01:02, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay great do you mean stubborn? ::Ok and yes I was typing too fast and misspelled it so I just quickly used spell check and I just click the fist one :-\ -- 01:27, February 24, 2010 (UTC) when opened You know, when the store gets reopened, I think all you store moderators need a little better understanding of professionalism. You need to figure out how much time should be allowed to go by before filling an order. How to handle partial orders among yourself is also important. If you move store orders to the user page, those partial orders won't get picked up by another mod. MOST IMPORTANTLY. Just like any store. I recently had the price of an item changed on me AFTER I placed the order. I don't mind giving the extra clicks (and I always do anyway) but I would never stand for that in any real store. If someone changed the price on you from what the sticker says when they ring them up at Wal Mart what would you do? In the same order, there was also a situation where the person after me (no offense to verrell) ordered the exact same items, and his order was filled BEFORE mine. I ended up having to wait an extra day or two. I'd probably still be waiting if I didn't take matters into my own hands. Now, imagine you are in the check out at the grocery store, and you are next in line. The cashier tells you to move over, and takes the person behind you in line. How would that make you feel? Both of the above instances happened to me this week at the MLN store and I'm not happy. It gives the store an unprofessional feel and makes me feel like it's being run by a bunch if kids. (with maybe a couple of exceptions) Tilmangoins (talk 13:43, February 24, 2010 (UTC)